


7 YEARS LATER...

by lucylou666



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, extremely sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylou666/pseuds/lucylou666
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 5





	1. you had one shot,one opportunity

“I’m telling you Clyde this is going to be the best comic I’ve ever written” said Lincoln enthusiastically. Clyde looked at his best friend questioningly “isn’t that exactly what you said the last seven times” “I know but…*sniff* hey do you smell smoke “Lincoln said worry noticeably building up in his voice. “whoosh “went the engine of the bus as it burst into flames. *well that answers my question*he thought. “Quickly everyone out the back exit now…”he began to say, but was soon cut off by Chandler “Who made you the boss I think we should go out the front” “Shut the hell up chandler I’m the only one who listened to the driver when he told us how to get off in an emergency, plus the front of the bus in on fucking fire!!” As they got off the bus in a hurry Lincoln could hear the faint sound of crying. He then realized that Leni hadn’t gotten off the bus yet. at this moment he ran to the front of the bus finding leni laying on the floor "come on Leni you have to get off the bus now!".all he was met with as a response was more crying"fine if you won't move i'll move you".He then leaned over her and with all his strength lifted her.

as Lincoln slowly walked to the back exit of the bus the engine started to crackle and creak. with this sound he broke into an all out sprint toward the back of the bus he failed to realize that he had to jump out of the exit. so he fell,but succeeded to let go of leni sending her flying through the sky landing a good distance from the bus,as he tried to get up he heard a loud explosion the last thing he saw was leni bawling her eyes out, then the world seemed to go black.  
"


	2. snap back to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished this a few minutes ago i don't get much time to work on it this my only to speak to people because i'm a mute but i find fun in doing this

\-------------------------------------------------------------------7 YEARS LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
"LENI!NOOOOOO!" screamed lincoln as he sat up with a start. _ **/**_ ** _not again i can't keep waking up like this/_** lincoln thought as he began to hear footsteps approaching his bedroom door. the door opened so quick it was almost supernatural as soon as the door swung open he could hear someone breathing it felt like they were looking at him."linky are you like okay i heard you scream like super loud" _**/oh it's just leni okay/**_ "l-leni i thought i l-lost you" lincoln said as he started to sob silently he soon felt the warm embrace of what he assumed was leni hugging him "shhh it's okay linky i'm still here it was just a nightmare i'll never leave you we need each other after all i wouldn't be able to live without you" leni said softly as she hugged him until his breathing smoothed out and he was asleep.< lincoln then woke up much later with leni wrapped tightly around him as if he would just get up and abandon her. which to be honest it would seem to most it would seem she thought she really would lose him to some unknown force. if it wasn't for leni most would say lincoln was a mute because he would only talk to leni. he was awake the day clyde died and he hasn't spoken to anyone but leni since. lately he just hasn't been himself before the accident he would stop the twins fights,jam with luna,heck he would even read to lily but he just gets really freaked out when he is anywhere near the twins fighting, cover his ears to luna's jams, and act as though he was afraid he'd hurt lily when he was near her.it tended to get worse when he was near all 3 sometimes he'd just pass out and not wake up for two hours. he just managed to make life harder on himself after he began to go back to school he wasn't able to speak to anyone not even Ronnie anne who he would usually tell her what was up with him. today would be worse for him the saddie hawkins dance was coming up and he wouldn't talk to girls if it meant his life he would probably let himself die. he had began to notice his sisters more than any other girls in his life. leni becoming a woman her hips becoming more defined, luan learning to tell dirtier jokes ,even lily after lisa had accidently made her age up to 15 15 yaer old lily was hot with a capital H according to lincoln. he was able to keep what he thought of his sisters to him self until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't notice i am naming most of these chapters after lines from the song lose yourself by eminem heres the link if you want to hear this song you will see later on lincoln finds himself listening to eminem's songs https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjB-sz62tJ8&list=RDAMVMZjB-sz62tJ8

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any ideas how to continue this please comment with your ideas i am open to ideas


End file.
